1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
Liquid discharging apparatuses that include a head that discharges a liquid such as ink onto a medium, a medium support unit that supports the medium, and a heater that applies heat by irradiating a medium that is supported by the medium support unit with electromagnetic waves such as infrared rays, thereby curing the liquid, are already known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-251408).
In addition, there are cases in which a liquid discharging apparatus is provided with an infrared sensor that detects infrared rays that are emitted from a surface of a medium by sensing the surface of the medium within a heat application range of the heater. The infrared sensor is a constituent member for obtaining temperature information of the surface of the medium. Further, in such a case, a controller controls an output of the heater on the basis of energy (temperature information) that is detected by the infrared sensor.
In a case in which there is not a medium on the configuration or in a sensing point, the abovementioned infrared sensor senses a surface of the medium support unit. Further, in such a case, a state of the sensing point differs from when the surface of the medium is sensed. Therefore, it is not possible to suitably control an output of the heater when there is not a medium at the sensing point.